


Cake, Rain and Sentimental Trash

by PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard



Series: Morning, Noon & Night [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, American Horror Story RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard/pseuds/PrincessDarcy_of_Asgard
Summary: Evan and Brooke are in her home state of Florida for her birthday. A storm has them holed up in their hotel room but he makes up for it with an adorable gesture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from nanowrimo and life bullshit so I found a fluff prompt and this happened. 
> 
> The bdsm is only vaguely referenced, not explicitly written. Sorry. Lol

Evan glanced at the clock on his phone. It read 8:17. A generous layer of cloud cover left little sunlight to peek through the drawn shutters. Rain pinged against the metal, making a pleasant but loud noise. Brooke managed to sleep through it, her only movement being the gentle rise and fall of her bare chest. It was chilly despite the AC being out since about 2 so Evan tugged the comforter up to her chin. 

Still a bit groggy he laid back down, this time turned toward his girlfriend. Yesterday's makeup was still on her face (and thoroughly smudged), her hair was a tangled mess and she was cute as hell. So cute in fact, that the lovestruck sumbitch's cheeks hurt from smiling at her. He was ok with it. 

Finally Brooke stirred. The woman rolled over, her left arm moving awkwardly and her hand managed to hit Evan right in the eye before bouncing back onto the mattress. He shouted, more startled than in pain. His girl jolted awake at the odd alarm. 

"Oh my god, are you ok?!"

"Yeah yeah. Lucky your talons didn't blind me." Evan mumbled in good humor.

"Sorry about that. And I take 'talons' as a compliment." Brooke waggled her meticulously manicured fingers at him. 

"You should. They're actually pretty badass." Evan admitted, the fairly fresh scratches on his arms and chest smarting deliciously. 

He waggled his eyebrows before asking Brooke to stay in bed while he got something. Flashlight in hand, he headed into the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with an oversized red velvet cupcake pierced by a single sparkler candle. 

"Happy birthday! It's not as much as you deserve but..."

Brooke grinned and sat up against the headboard. "This is awesome! Where'd it even come from?"

"I picked it up when I got hurricane stuff." Evan explained with a modest shrug. 

"Thanks. We can go to Universal anytime. Eating cake in the dark with you while a death storm is overhead is somethin' else. Now get over here." The birthday girl patted the spot in front of her. 

Evan sat down and once the candle was blown out and removed the pair shared the cupcake, passing it back and forth between them.


End file.
